The mission of the Greenville SC CCOP (GCCOP) is to make contributions to the National Cancer Institutes' goal of eliminating suffering and death from cancer through NCI research trial participation. GCCOP will increase awareness and involvement of community physicians and patients in clinical trials; increase our segment of participants to include the underserved and minorities; and will accelerate the transfer of knowledge gained through research to the community The objectives of GCCOP are the following: 1. To enroll eligible subjects to NCI trials including treatment, prevention and supportive care. 2. To assure protocol compliance and accurate, timely data submissions. 3. To conduct research by engaging the community, inclusive of minorities and the underserved, and informing the community of advances made through research. Cancer patients suffer due to their disease as well as their treatment. GCCOP's broad goal is to contribute to research outcomes so that death, pain and suffering are reduced in oncology patients. GCCOP will achieve this goal by following specific procedures to protect, enroll and report on our research patients. To meet these goals the research team, consisting of a core group of investigators and a dedicated research staff, have developed a defined process to ethically consent and treat research subjects. Standard operating procedures and quality assurance procedures provide guidance to ensure the subject is eligible, treated according to the protocol and accurately reported.